Annoyances
by Midnightfae123
Summary: What should of been a simple trip to the Central Park Zoo turns into a nightmare...For the penguins! For me and my best friend, living with our favourite TV show characters is a dream come true. But the problem with dreams is that at some point...You have to wake up. *On temporary hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! I'm new here, So no flames, please. Anyway, this is my first story, sorry if it's not that good! But now for the disclaimer, I'm gonna have my OC, Kayla, do it for me!**

**Kayla: Hi! ...What's a disclaimer?!**

**Me: *Face palms and hands her a sheet* Just read from this.**

**Kayla: Mid does not own PoM, the characters, or the zoo, only herself, and her OC's.**

**Me: Nor the idea for the butter pillow!**

* * *

I heard the familiar loud banging at my door that meant my best friend Shadow was here. I quickly raced out of my room and bolted to the door just as my brother was about to open it. Pushing him out of the way I shouted "Mine!" and flung the door open. I laughed as Shadow tackled hugged me, at which my brother rolled his eyes and walked away, grump. We both got up and raced into my room closing the door behind us. "I can't wait!" Shadow half shouted. "I know! Me neither!" I said excitedly "This is gonna be awesome! No parents OR siblings!" She responded. She's right, it's gonna be awesome! We're going to the Central Park Zoo today, best part, my mum's letting us go by ourselves! "Ready?" I asked as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, she did the same with hers and responded "Yep!" I grinned and ran out the door with her close following.

The walk to the zoo wasn't too long, we're not that far away. Shadow was practically bouncing the whole way from excitement, which made me laugh, along with a few other people passing by. We payed the entrance fee and ran in. "Which habitat first?" I asked and she gave me a smile that answered my question. We both ran straight to the penguin habitat, we pulled out our cameras and took heaps of pics. "They're so cute!" I gushed. She nodded, too busy taking pics to answer. "I can't believe we're at Central Park Zoo!" I said putting emphasis on 'Central Park Zoo'. She finished taking pics and answered "I know right!? It would be cooler if it had the characters." I knew what she was talking about, we're both pretty much obsessed with The Penguins of Madagascar, which is why we're so excited. "Yeah, I know. Too bad… But then again, I'm pretty sure Skipper would freak." We both laughed and put our cameras away. For a minute there I could have sworn one of the penguins glared at us, but I shook it off as my imagination and walked off with Shadow to go look at the other animals.

Every now and again I would see a flash of black and white in the corner of my eye, I could tell Shadow was seeing it as well, but we both kept out mouths shut about it. Another flash of black and white went by, this time I looked at Shadow with a confused expression, which she returned. "You see that?" She asked, I just nodded slowly. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a pillow cased filled with butter (**A/N: Once again, NOT my idea! Hers!)**. I gave her a 'You have got to be kidding me.' look. She quickly defended herself by saying "What? It might be _them_." I rolled my eyes and sarcastically responded "What are ya gonna do? Club 'em to death with butter?". "If I have to." She said, either ignoring or unaffected by my sarcasm. "...Wait, where'd you get the butter?" She smiled sheepishly and I groaned, already knowing the answer. "I knew I should've put a lock on our fridge." She just grinned. But before I could say anything else we were both knocked out by something behind us and the world went black.

* * *

**Me: Yay! So far so good!**

**Kayla: If you exclude the fact that you two just got knocked out.**

**Me: How is it that ya know what 'exclude' means, but ya don't know what a disclaimer is?**

**Kayla: ...REVIEW!**

**Me: Nice save.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! Sorry about the wait for a new chap! But it was Christmas! Busy busy busy!**

**Shadow: I thought you said you didn't do much this Christmas?**

**Me: O****kay, I admit it! I was too lazy to write a new chap! Anyway, new co-host! My BFF, Shadow. Or you guys might know her as DBL (Dr. Blowholeluv).**

**Shadow: Hiya!**

**Me: Okay, where were we?**

**Shadow: I think we were just knocked out.**

**Me: Ah! Right! Forgot! On with the story!**

* * *

When I woke up I noticed that my hands and feet were tied up, I tried struggling but that didn't help, it just made it hurt more. Luckily I wasn't blindfolded, or at least I didn't think I was, the room was pitch black, but I guess that the lights could just be off. "Ow….." I heard someone say directly behind me. "Shadow?" I asked, I didn't wanna be stuck in a room with a random stranger. "Nah, It's Christmas Steve!" She responded, yep, definitely Shadow. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me and sighed. There was short silence before a light filled the room.

Both of us closed our eyes immediately blocking out the light. "My eyes!" Shadow shouted, quite loudly actually. Before I could answer her a robotic voice did instead. "Who are you?" Whoever was controlling it said. We both burst out laughing, almost falling out of the chairs we were tied to "Who are ya? Stephen Hawking!" I managed to say in between laughs. "Answer the question!" The person ordered, probably annoyed by our laughing. "Didn't you hear me? I'm Christmas Steve!" Shadow responded, wanting to annoy the person more. "What are your names?" They tried again. I rolled my eyes, this wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to answer them. "Seeing as you won't stop asking, my name's Mid." I said with a snarky tone, fed up with this. When Shadow didn't answer I jabbed her in the side with my elbow and she yelped, which she wasn't pleased about "Ow! What was that for?!" I couldn't help but laugh, it lasted a minute before I answered "Tell them your name!" She sighed and said in the same tone as me before "Name's Shadow. Happy?"

The ropes somehow untied by themselves and released us. I stood up rubbing my wrists and along with Shadow walked around. I only just now noticed there was a door in the corner, I walked over and tried it. When I found it wasn't locked I opened it fully and walked out with Shadow following. Both of us stared in shock at what we saw, the penguins HQ. Either someone's a _really _big fan or we were actually in the penguins HQ. "Ha! Told ya it was them!" Shadow said, her shock wearing off quickly and was replaced with pride from being right. I rolled my eyes and went to step forward but was quickly stopped when a cage fell from outta nowhere, trapping us. Great, so we went from tied up to being in a cage. Shadow seemed as frustrated as me when she tried to kick the bars but quickly learned that it was a bad idea to kick metal "OW!" She shouted holding her foot.

The door that we came out from soon opened and the penguins came out. Shadow and I looked at each other before letting out a fan-girl squeal making them cover their ears. By the time we had calmed down (Which took a while) Skipper had an impatient look on his face, when he said something our faces dropped with disappointment, we can't understand them. "We can't understand you." Shadow said, the disappointment clear in her voice. Skipper and Kowalski talked with each other for a minute before Kowalski walked into his lab and came out with a weird looking ray. Shadow and I backed up to the back of the cage, both knowing what his experiments are like. He started up the ray and aimed it at us, then pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

**Shadow: I have a bad feeling about that. What happens?**

**Me: You'll find out next chap!**

**Shadow: Awww...Can't you just tell me?**

**Me: No spoilers!**

**Shadow: Then I'll hack your account and find out!**

**Me: You can't do that!**

**Shadow: Watch me! *Runs off***

**Me: Hey! *Runs after***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive! Sorry 'bout the wait. Major computer problems!**

**Shadow: Enough excuses! Get on with the story! I wanna find out what happens!**

**Me: I already told you what happens.**

**Shadow: Oh, then THEY wanna know what happens! So get on with the story!**

**Me: Arguing with me is only delaying progress!**

**Shadow: Stop talking and type!**

**Me: Fine! But I'm blaming any spelling mistakes on you!**

* * *

After he pulled the trigger the ray fizzled and then exploded filling the room with green smoke, sending us all into a couching fit. I opened my eyes only to close them again immediately after, the smoke stung my eyes. After I closed them I felt oddly tired, my brain went fuzzy and for the second time that day I was blacked out.

When I regained some of my consciousness I tried to sit up, but after 2 seconds of trying I couldn't be bothered anymore and decided to just listen. It was silent for a couple of minutes before the door opened and I heard some people enter.

"What happened?!"

"I'm sorry sir, I think there may have been a slight malfunction with the translation ray."

"A _slight _malfunction?! Look at them!"

"I'll be able to fi-

Before he finished that sentence I got bored and opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. "Somebody better have a good explanation." I said in a groggy tone. When my vision cleared I could see Skipper and Kowalski standing in front of the door, both looking at me. I turned to my side and screamed when I saw a penguin lying next to me. The penguin woke up at the noise and said in a voice I recognized "What's with the screaming?" I was shocked when I heard her speak "Shadow?" I asked cautiously. "Well who'd ya think it was?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and looked at me, except her reaction was a little little different. Instead of screaming she just had a shocked face on "Mid...You're a penguin." I quickly responded "I know! You are too!" She looked down at her han- I mean, flipper to see what I was talking about "WHAT?!" she shouted in a mixture of shock and slight panic. "How did this happen?!" At her statement we both turned and looked at Kowalski with an accusing glare. He and Skipper shared a look before Skipper walked out the room closing the door behind him leaving Kowalski to explain.

There was an awkward silence before I said "Well?" In an impatient tone. He cleared his throat and pulled out the ray from before. "This is my translation ray, it was meant to allow you to understand us, but something may of malfunctioned..." I looked down at my self and then back to him with an unimpressed look. "May of?". "More like majorly screwed up." Shadow said finishing my sentence. "I wouldn't exactly say screwed up..." He trailed of. "I would." I responded. There was another awkward silence until Shadow broke it by asking "Wait...You _can _fix the ray, right?" He responded "Yes, I can. But it'll take a while, so you'll be staying with us until then." ... "Did you just say...?" Kowalski nodded and me and Shadow squealed loudly then went into a fan-girl freak out. "Oh my gosh! We met the characters!" "I know right?! And we're gonna live with them!" "This is gonna be _so_ cool!" "Let's go check this place out!" And with that Shadow shoved Kowalski (Much to his protest) out of the way and burst through the door, I followed her into the main part of HQ.

* * *

**Me: Yay! 3rd chap posted!**

**Shadow: About time!**

**Me: Hey! I told you! My compute-**

**Kayla: Why aren't I co-hosting anymore?!**

**Me: Because, DBL is my best friend!**

**Kayla: I'm your friend too!**

**Me: Kayla, your a figment of my imagination.**

**Shadow: Yeah! Exactly!**

**Kayla: Oh come on! You guys haven't even done the disclaimer yet! Or said 'Review!'**

**Me: If they wanna review they'll review, saying review isn't helping anyone.**

**Shadow: And as for the disclaimer, if we actually owned anything we wouldn't be here writing fanfictions!**

**Kayla: ...REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi! I know, I haven't updated in a looooong time! I'm so sorry! But I've had other stuff keeping me busy lately, school work, extracurricular, other stories. But let's not dwell in the past, I've got a new chap up now.**

**Shadow: Exactly! So stop listening to us two crazy people talk and read the story!**

* * *

When we walked into the room it gained the attention of the three other penguins. The first one to talk was Private, he walked up to us and held out his flipper. "Hi." We both shook his flipper and told him our names. He was about to tell us his but before he could Skipper slapped him upside the head "Classified information." He said with a disapproving tone. "Chill, we already know your names." Copying Skipper, I whacked Shadow on the the head and glared at her. "What?!" She asked in protest. "Are you _trying _to get them to think we're spies?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her answer. "Well sorry." She responded in a snarky tone that meant she didn't really mean sorry. "Uh, what she meant to say if that we've already heard of you before." I told them, trying to sound as believable as possible. "Oh really? From where?" Skipper inquired, his suspicion growing more and more. I looked at Shadow hoping she would have an answer but she just shrugged. Crap, I really didn't think this through. Just as I was about to try to bail us out the door opened up and Marlene came in.

Shadow and I let out a sigh of relief, even though we're not really big fans of her she came at a good time, now we wouldn't have to make a fool of ourselves. When we sighed Marlene noticed us. "Hi guys! Who are they? Did you get new roommates?" Marlene asked, excited. "You could put it like that." Skipper said vaguely, half-glaring at us, Shadow returned the glare full force though. "Hi, I'm Marlene." She said holding out her paw, I shook it and said "Mid." Shadow didn't shake her paw and just stated "Shadow."

"Would you guys like a tour of the zoo?" She offered. "Yes!" Shadow and I half shouted at the same time, excited about meeting the rest of the characters. The penguins were about to protest but before they could Shadow impatiently dragged Marlene out of HQ and I followed.

We checked out Marlene's habitat first, the cave was actually a lot bigger than I thought it was gonna be, although it might help that we're penguins now. "Nice place." I stated as I wandered around her home looking at stuff. "Thanks...Wait, weren't there two of you?" I turned around and looked at her questionably before I realized Shadow wasn't there. Great, What's she gotten herself into this time? I walked outside, just as I did Shadow slid down the slide on top of Marlene's cave and flipped into the pool. "That was awesome!" She shouted, throwing her flippers up in the air. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her outta the pool. "Hey!" I ignored her protests and dragged her inside "Sorry 'bout that." Once I let her go Shadow slumped down on Marlene's bed, pouting. "Ready to see the rest of the zoo?" Marlene asked, Shadow brightened up again and ran out the entrance. Marlene and I laughed and followed her.

After meeting almost all the zoo members we went back to Marlene's place. We left out Joey (For obvious reasons) , the reptile house, the badgers, and...The lemurs, I know, we're gonna have to meet them at some point. But just not today! Shadow and I said goodbye to Marlene and went back to HQ, when we came in the penguins were doing their usual whatever. Private watching the lunacorns, Kowalski in his lab experimenting, Rico brushing his dolls hair, and Skipper planning. I was surprised to see that they've already carved out beds in the wall for us, I don't imagine it'd be too comfortable, but hey, a bed's a bed. Although it is kinda weird, they're still suspicious of us, we dodged it today but something tells me there's gonna be a whole lotta questioning tomorrow. "All right team. And spies. Lights out." With that, all four of the penguins got into their beds while Shadow and I stood there confused. "It's only 9:30!" Shadow argued "We can't go to bed at 9:30! That's way too early!" I said agreeing with her. "Suit yourself, but it's an early wake-up tomorrow." Skipper then turned in his bunk to face the wall, ending the conversation. "Wait...What?"

* * *

**Me: There we go. Chap 4 up! Sorry if it was boring, it's kinda just a filler till I can get rid the writers block with this story. And I promise I'm gonna at least try and update faster, as soon as I find some inspiration.**

**Shadow: Get hyper?  
**

**Me: Eh. Worth a shot, right?  
**

**Kayla: REVIEW!**

**Me: Where does she keep popping up from?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hehe...Hi...I know, I was meant to update sooner. I waited for inspiration, but I got stood up. Stupid writer's block. Oh, and yes. DBL's changed her name to Shadow. And I will be going back and editing the story to change it, and hopefully correcting a few spelling mistakes.**

**Shadow: Sugar!**

**Me: Getting hyper didn't work.**

**Shadow: No, I want sugar.**

**Me: Anyway...**

* * *

Morning came, alarm went off, and everyone got out of bed...Well...Almost everyone. Me and Shadow weren't used to waking up at 6:00 AM in the morning! Crazy people. "Up and at 'em spies." We heard Skipper say, in response we both threw our pillows at him hitting him in the face. He rolled his eyes and nodded to Kowalski and Rico, who then threw buckets of water in our face. "Whoa!" "Hey!" We both yelled in surprise. "Dude!" I shouted at him with an angry tone, which he just ignored. We both used our blankets to wipe the water of our faces, and then threw them at Kowalski and Rico as payback, it was too hot for us to use the blankets anyway.

"I'm getting really sick of this 'spy' treatment." Shaodw said as she hopped down from her bunk. "Guilty until proven innocent." Skipper replied being his usual paranoid self. I rolled my eyes and got down from my bunk as well, standing next to Shadow. "We're gonna go train. Private, you stay here and watch the spies." Skipper ordered as he left with Rico and Kowalski leaving us in an awkward silence. "So..." I began. "Wanna watch the Lunacorns?" Private offered as he put the disc in the TV. Shadow almost immediately shouted "Yes!" and sat down in front of the TV eagerly. Eh, why the heck not? I sat down next to her and watched as well.

By the time the others had come back we were already half way through season 3. You know, after you get past the childishness of it, it wasn't that bad...Okay yes it was. But it's not like we had many options in the way of entertainment, if I had a book with me that would be different. "Private! You're not meant to be fraternizing with the spies!" Skipper then turned off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that!" Shadow shouted in protest, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "And we're not the only ones in the wrong here." I said motioning to my now penguin body. "I...Uh...I can fix that." Kowalski responded, taking out his clipboard that was filled with heaps of numbers and complicated science. Shadow got up and walked over to him "Well then hurry it up! I don't wanna be a penguin forever!" She said as she shoved him in his lab and closed the door. It was rather amusing to watch.

"Lunch time!" We heard Alice call from above, everyone else climbed up the ladder and me and Shadow followed them. They were already eating fish while I and she just looked at each other, equally grossed out. "I am not eating that." Shadow said from beside me, moving an inch back. "Me neither." I moved back as well joining her. By now they had already finished most of the fish, mostly because of Rico and his bottomless stomach. "Well it's either that or starve." Skipper told us. Well I'd rather starve than eat raw fish. Shadow picked up a remaining fish "Maybe if it was cooked." She suggested as she poked it. Rico regurgitated a flame thrower and blazed it. "….Well that works" Shadow said as she walked inside, I followed her.

"That wasn't so bad." She said after she finished it. "What about you?" Private asked me, I shook my head and answered "I'm a vegetarian." No meat of any kind. Skipper rolled his eyes "Of course." I glared and whacked him over the head. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively, ignoring him. "Fine. Kowalski, Options?" Kowalski pulled his clipboard out and scribbled some stuff down on it. "There are the fish crackers kept in the supply shed." He suggested putting his clipboard away….Fish crackers? Well I guess it's better than actual fish. I think. "No can do. The supply shed is a four man mission. There's no one to watch the spies." Skipper said stubbornly. "Well then I guess we'll have to come with you!" Shadow responded, running out before he could say no.

* * *

**Me: Finally. Next chap up.**

**Shadow: Took ya long enough.**

**Me: I got distracted okay?!**

**Kayla: REVIEW!**

**Shadow: Can I put her in a cage yet?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Chap 6!**

**Shadow: And you actually updated within a week. **

**Me: I think I deserve a cookie.**

**Shadow: Uh...**

**Me: You ate them didn't you?**

**Shadow: Casper did it!**

* * *

Lucky for us it was Monday, A.K.A Funday. So nobody was around to see us. It was pretty much a clear path to the supply shed, but of course the penguins had to do their commando hiding behind things routine, while me and Shadow just walked casually behind them. When we got there they jumped up on each other's shoulders with Kowalski at the top, whom then hacked the system and opened the door. We all walked in, it was pretty cool being a penguin, everything was bigger than you. I'm the smallest, shorter than Private by about an inch or so, while Shadow was an inch or so shorter than Rico. What can I say? I'm short, and proud of it.

Rico grunted something unintelligible and pointed to a crate with a fish symbol on it. Skipper grabbed a crow bar and pried open the crate making the crackers scatter on the floor. "Well hurry up. We don't have all day." He said in an impatient tone. "First of all, we do. And second of all, I am not eating them after they've been on the floor." He facepalmed and sighed, then threw me one from the top of the pile. I inspected it carefully, reluctant to try it. "Oh hurry up!" Shadow shouted and shoved it in my mouth. I spat it out quickly before I choked on it. "Hey!" I shouted at her in an angry tone. "Well?" She asked. I thought for a minute before replying "I've had worse I guess. Beats eating actual fish." It'll have to do for now. "Good." Skipper said already packing them back into the crate. "How are you guys gonna carry that?" Shadow asked curiously. "We're not." Kowalski replied just as Rico showed up with the zoo cart. They loaded the crate and drove it back to HQ, leaving us to walk.

"And….There they go." I stated with an unimpressed tone. "Snobs." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "I believe the term is paranoid." We both laughed and started walking back to HQ, but before we could get there we were stopped when Alice started walking down the path towards us. "Hide!" I shouted and jumped into the nearest habitat with Shadow.

"Close one." I said as I stood up, dusting myself off. "Yeah." Shadow got up as well. "Uh…..Mid. Which habitat are we in?" She asked, I looked up and paused…"The lemur habitat." Just as I finished my sentence Julien jumped in front of us. "Maurice! Look! The sky spirits gave us girls!" He shouted over to Maurice, who then walked over. "Uh….those are penguins." He said. "Why should the penguins be getting the girls? The sky spirits gave them to me." Julien replied with his usual arrogance. Shadow was about to say something but I stopped her before she could "Just ignore it." I told her "Fine." She grumbled. "Uh, we're just gonna be going now." I said, about to leave."Wait! You cannot leave without this!" Julien handed us a piece of paper, I looked down and realized it was an invitation to his party tonight. I looked at Shadow for her opinion and she shrugged "Can't hurt." Well...I guess it can't. "We'll be there." I told him and left with Shadow back to HQ.

I was planning on yelling at the penguins for leaving us before, but right now I was more focused on the invitation. Seriously, who taught this guy to draw? Shadow took the invitation from my hands and looked at it. "What's that?" Private asked walking over us. "An invitation to Julien's party." I replied, taking back the invitation and handing it to him to look at. "Are you guys going?" Shadow asked, hopeful. "Not happening." Skipper, whom had been listening to our conversation, answered. "Aww, come on!" Shadow whined. "Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud Skippy." He glared and responded "I am not a stick in the mud! And don't call me Skippy!" Shadow caught onto to what I was doing and joined in. "If you're not a stick in the mud then you would go." She said, I continued for her "And you just said you weren't going, therefore, you're a stick in the mud." I smiled smugly just to annoy him more. "Oh we're going!" He shouted then went back to whatever it was he was doing before, unaware of what just happened. Me and Shadow smiled triumphantly at each other. We're going to a party! Our first party.

* * *

**Shadow: Party! This is gonna be fun!**

**Me: I think the better word for it is interesting.**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Shadow: ...**

**Kayla: *From in cage* REVIEW!**


End file.
